


Spoken For

by iwontletyoudown



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Anesthesia, Comfort No Hurt, M/M, Short One Shot, Silly, hospital fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwontletyoudown/pseuds/iwontletyoudown
Summary: "Shame on you, Ethan. I'm a married man."
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Spoken For

"Ethan?"

Ethan's head snapped up, book forgotten in his lap, and he gave his undivided attention to the man before him. He gently squeezed his hand, which rested beneath his own, and met the dazed blue eyes staring at him as he leaned forward.

“I’m here, baby,” he said. “How do you feel?” 

“Ethan...” Benji’s eyes darted to the door and back before he dropped his voice to a whisper. “You’re very pretty.” He couldn’t seem to suppress the dopey grin that split his face.

Benji smiles were infectious, at least to him, and he couldn't hold back one of his own. “What if I think you’re prettier?”

The grin slid off of Benji’s face. His eyes widened comically. “Shame on you, Ethan. I’m a married man.”

“Oh?” Ethan raised his eyebrows. Benji’s expression was very serious. Ethan mirrored it. “Where’s your husband?”

“Okay, okay. I may have stretched the truth.” His eyes darted to the door and then back at Ethan. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "But I am spoken for!"

Ethan stood from his chair and squeezed his eyes shut. "Wait a minute. If you're spoken for-" he shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed, his hand never leaving Benji's -"why are you flirting with me?"

Benji considered that a moment. His shoulders drooped and his face fell. He didn't notice Ethan's growing smile. “I’m a terrible husband." 

“Hey,” Ethan chided, unable to keep up the charade any longer. He released Benji’s hand in favor of cupping his chin, until their eyes met again. “Don’t you talk about my husband that way.”

It took Benji a moment to process the implications of that statement, and then his face lit up. “Ethan?” He asked, just to be sure. 

Ethan chuckled with a nod.

“Oh!” Benji bellowed with laughter, hiding his face in his hands. “Oh my god. I’m so embarrassed.”

Ethan gently pried his hands from his face and kissed each one. He smoothed Benji's hair back. “How do you feel?”

Benji's grin grew somehow wider. “Brilliant."


End file.
